User talk:KiwiDreamweaver
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:KiwiDreamweaver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 05:43, December 14, 2012 Answers about clash He would probably lean more toward a hero garden because he is lawfully neutral. He owns one chao which is a chao that resembles sonic named Scoots. this is his first aperance in fannfic. exept for Dark Demension (Which im working on.) and Tigger and Clash Universal Possibilities. (WIP.@) and he has apage.. so if there is anymore info than you can read that. Tigger and Tricore Well, Tigger would lean more to the hero garden since he's a neutrel good character. I'm not really sure about Tricore, since he was evil but now he's neutrel. Neither of them have chao but Tigger does have an Oshowatt. Still, it would be a good idea if Tricore went to the dark chao garden. If you need more info go to these pages, Tricore the tiger, Tigger the Tiger. Anyway, Tricore isn't featured anywhere yet but Tigger does have two appearences (one of wich is incomplete) Tigger Unleashed, Universal x. About the dragon chao, they sorta fit in both gardens. About that rp, I just had a great idea. Tigger goes to the hero chao garden to warn them about Iblix. (this is the rp in Roleplaygateway). I'll get back to you on that. P.S. Neither of them know any chao.Hynoid142 (talk) 19:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure JamesTechno998 10:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC)JamesTechno998 Sure. See, a dragon chao (in my mind, it may be different for some people) have dragon wings, dragon like hands and feet and powers (breathe fire, ice ect. I'm not sure if chao can use attacks but dragon chao can) I also thought that the spere on their heads represent the ellement they can use. (this is all in my mind, most people might dissegree. I don't know much about chao either but I'll find out later.)Hynoid142 (talk) 20:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Character Go for it They could be a subspesie. Posting a beginners guide is a great idea and will the little guy you showed me be adoptable? He is just so adorable!Hynoid142 (talk) 08:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) RP Deletion Dude, can we delete the RP? ...um.. i think it is better to "stay off" this way. You know what i mean Hey Hey kiwi u mind joining me in chat Thanks, you're the best.Hynoid142 (talk) 09:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Chao You can include him with Tigger since Tigger is also half dragon. You can choose a chao for Tricore. The next part of Universal x is also complete. You can take a look at it if you want.Hynoid142 (talk) 10:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot... we just finished an rp about Tigger and Clash if your interrested in reading it. We can say that Tigger vissited the garden after his release. I'm still stuggeling with getting his new stuff on deviantART. Anyway if your interrested, Tigger and Clash Universal Possibilities. Hynoid142 (talk) 10:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) looks deleted enough to me lol xD I guess one of the other admins already did it ^u^ Carefulspoon (talk) 16:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Idea for chao garden chronicles * I've got an idea, Electro (that is what Electro Chao is more commonly called) goes to the hero garden to find out more about chao when he is told about the elemental chao, an ancient group of chao with each member having a specific element and they disappeared long ago but one day they will return. How you do it is up to you. NOTE: Because Electro was once human he can talk and is smarter than most chao and when asked his name he would say "I'm Electro Chao but my friends call me Electro. ElectroChao94 (talk) 09:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Okely dokes then! Thanks! SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 20:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You are quite welcome :D and yeah, I would still love the chao garden story, BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 20:11, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Yaythanks :D I was pretty much thinking of this kind of thing; Lex has heard of dange in an area near the chao garden. He goes there, kills the bad guys, and decides to visit the chao garden. When he enters, a few chao notice him, and some run away and some run up to him. One chao promptly assks him for fruit, and when Lex apologises and says he has none, the chao goes off in a huff. You can pretty much do what you want with it after that ^^ and you can change anything you wish, you're the writer here XD looking forward to the end result! :^D BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 13:28, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Battle stuff I think Shocker should win the fight, mainly because Rage lost the last one, and I want at least one of my characters to win one. Yeah, thats right. This is the REAL Rage taking over the signature. (talk) 03:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Dear Kiwi, i have a bunch... Well a lot, of characters that may interest your roleplay like story (i don't remember the name, sorry) the one with Belladonna and Yarrow, i have a sorceress(Layla the sorceress), a headless knight(Braom the dullahan), a thousand year old mage(mage Esquair), a kappa(not on the wiki yet) and a god of machines(M.R. ZARBOLT) look at these characters and tell me if one of them may be ok. By Enemicarium.^ by Enemicarium Can i join your roleplay "deep beryllium" with my characters? S.G. Enemicarium